A Soft Place to Fall
by VelvetCello
Summary: The Defence Against the Dark Arts position has been filled again, and Severus is not it. Can he find his soft place to fall? Not Canon, Snape lived and is still at Hogwarts. Mature in future chapters
1. Chapter 1

A soft place to fall.

The laughter echoed down the halls, the recently repaired stonework reverberated with the sound.

"Minerva, you can't be serious, I have heard the position is cursed, teachers have never lasted more than a year."

"Don't be daft girl, only a few have actually died, this year we hope to change that. Some simply left whilst others were not quite suited for the position" Minerva McGonagall, the new headmistress sighed and went on, "This year should be different with Voldemort dead, the curse should be broken." They were not quite sure of that, this was the first year the position had been offered since the events of a couple of years ago.

The small woman broke in,

"Then why have you offered it to me? I thought you liked me Minerva?" the smile on the other woman's face belied the rebuke.

Their robes made swishing sounds as they walked, the sun streaming through the windows. It was almost the start of the new school year and the castle had an air of expectancy about it, Filch was cleaning the floors and walls, the gardeners were planting the gardens and school supplies were coming in by the carriage load.

They heard footsteps coming toward them and around a corner swept an imposing figure, all in black, professorial robes sweeping behind him. He swept past them with a curt nod to the Headmistress, a flick of the eyes at her companion and continued down the hall behind them.

"Oh Professor, Professor Snape... I would like …" but he was gone, his long legs taking him quickly around another corner.

Dear me, she sighed... "Sorry my dear, he is not quite the social creature we would like especially now; however, we understand now many more things we didn't before..."

Allegra, the woman that Minerva had been speaking to thought inwardly… so, that's him, the spy no one knew about, the real hero of Hogwarts. Of course, everyone knew the story now, of Severus Snape, the double agent who became Dumbledore's most important resource in the fight against Voldemort...

She turned to Minerva, curious now, "Why is he still here? Why does he still teach? It was my understanding that he only did this to provide not only Voldemort information but to assist in the teaching of the Potter child, it can't be easy on him, the rumours, the speculation and gossip."

"It might be bad here"' said Minerva sadly, "however it so much worse out there in the community, at least here he is surrounded by people who understand him, who went through it together. Even though he proved his loyalty to Dumbledore repeatedly, many in the wizarding world still believe he fooled him and should be tried along with the rest of the Death Eaters"

"Even with the records of the Pensive?"

"They can be altered you know... I don't believe it of course, I trusted Dumbledore, but you will never change everybody's opinion, even with the facts right in front of them. It's mainly those parents of children who died, we lost so many enrolments when we announced he would still be teaching... He has nowhere else to go... after his hospital stay he moved back into his family home at Spinners End, horrible place, all dank and mouldy.." she shivered, remembering the visit "It took some convincing to agree to him coming back, he refused of course, however with the growing anger against him and the eventual burning down of his home, he really had no choice. I know he could have disappeared but the possibility of being found out and exposed must have been as terrifying"

"Oh... how terrible," she thought of having all things stripped from him, his dignity, his privacy, his home... "so he resides here full time?" she knew personally of devastation and loss,

"Yes, he has quarters in the dungeons, he seems to prefer it being away from the rest of the castle populace."

"He is quite tall, isn't he?" she mused, having a short person's perspective,

"Yes, quite the tattybogle," Minerva used an old Scottish word, it was now up to Allegra to figure out what it was. A game they had been playing for years.

They walked down the stone stairs both with their private thoughts. McGonagall finally broke the silence

"So, will you take the job on? I can't think of many more qualified than an ex Auror..."

"Ah Minerva, you should know you are never an ex Auror, just on hiatus, the job is your life, it's just the degree in which you practice it." she smiled wistfully... maybe this would be good for her "I would also need residence, I have no home here in England, no family, no real friends," she put a hand on the teachers arm, "except you of course."

"I should think so" the other woman said gruffly, her eyes peeking from the glasses on her nose and the stern face softening somewhat. "That's not a problem, most of the teachers stay here during the week and only head home on the weekends, back to their families."  
"So that's a yes then?"

"You already knew the answer you Scottish Harridan."

They walked on discussing the details, the friendship rekindled. 

oOo

She started unpacking her few belongings in the rooms that had been assigned to her. She was happy with her quarters, a cosy room with a cheerful fireplace, a comfy overstuffed sofa and a nice armchair. Some bookshelves and an armoire in the corner. The bedroom replete with a beautiful four poster bed with a dressing table, a set of drawers and the best of all, her own bathroom. She almost swooned finding a rolltop bathtub, ornate clawed feet, with a rise at one end, complete with silver taps, oooh she sighed... even a separate shower and a hand basin. What luxury, she ran her fingers over the edge of the bath, imagining it full of steamy hot water with bubbles and petals of violets….

There was a knock at the door, "I must remember to ward that" she thought absently and walked reluctantly away from visions of long soaks with a book. She opened the door to a young woman who was holding a small parcel.

"Hi," the girl said warmly, she was in her twenties maybe, taller than Allegra, brown straight hair with brown eyes and an easy smile that Allegra knew was genuine, "I'm Cynthia, Cynthia Hooper, Muggle studies." she handed her a small package and looked expectantly at her. "You are Allegra, aren't you? I am new as well."

"Come in" Allegra replied "I've barely unpacked though, don't expect too much" they walked inside to the living area,

"Thank you for the gift", she said opening it, it was a small box of chocolates, "How lovely" she said, "Would you like tea or…"

"Tea would be nice, thanks", Allegra looked around, oops she thought, how does that work here?

Cynthia, noticing her hesitation, "Oh, just call for the house elves, they seem to know what we want, here, let me"

After calling on the elves, they chatted away for a while, she seemed nice enough Allegra decided, she wasn't going to invade the other woman's thoughts, and check. She needed to remember to keep out of other people's heads.

"So, it looks like both of us are in controversial positions," Cynthia went on, "The last muggle studies teacher was murdered, and they haven't continued with classes until now as no one wanted it." she continued "And of course, Defence against the Dark Arts... well… "she stopped, looking expectantly at her, "Well you know," the sentence went unfinished. She lowered her voice "I can't believe he is still here, teaching, he scares me..." her voice trailed off unsure as to whether to continue. "he doesn't come out much, apart from classes and the mandatory meals. You barely see him, have you met him yet?"

"Minerva and I passed him in the hallway the other day, he didn't speak to us though" she was getting into uncomfortable territory, her fingers started to pinch the fabric of her long skirt.

"Hmpff... he doesn't speak to anyone if he can help it" she replied, "He does have a few that call him friend, Minerva of course, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Professor Flitwick, some of the other teachers are ok with him, but he doesn't socialise."

"I am sure that's his business" Allegra replied curtly, the young teacher was making the mistake of youth, she couldn't see how someone could be different from themselves, how life experience changed you. She herself knew how cruel people were and sometimes letting people in hurt more than shutting them out.

"Oh, yes, yes, I didn't mean..." she looked abashed, "I must let you get back to your unpacking, it's been lovely." they both rose, Allegra thanked her for the chocolates, thinking Minerva would love them with her sweet tooth, and saw her out. She closed the door behind her, placed a few wards on the door.

Socialising wasn't one of her strong points, she was not one for small talk or gossip, held very little credence in rumours and refused to participate. As an Auror, she found that most people made opinions of others due to their own failings, placed their own motivations and desires onto others. Muggle, Wizard, all had their own prejudices, their own reasons for liking or disliking someone. It used to be her job to sort truth from deception, motivations and desires.

She finished unpacking, waved away the empty teacups and sat back down, I've been away too long she sighed, the recent events had shocked her... whilst she had been aware of the rise of Voldemort the brutality of the battle and the viciousness of his followers had shocked her. Her last assignment was undercover, complicated and had become messy necessitating her to disappear for many months. If she had known half of what was going on, she was sure she could have been some help. Unfortunately, Dumbledore had kept much to himself, unable or unwilling to ask others and instead relying on the Boy who Lived, and the unfortunate spy. I am sure he had his reasons she sighed, his history with Grindelwald and his own youthful pure blood fervour had probably played a part. As he himself had espoused many of the same ideals as Tom Riddle, he may have believed that people would not trust him, and so had endeavoured to play a dangerous game of 3D chess. The unfortunate downside of this was that many lives had been destroyed and damaged to achieve that end. Even Harry, deliberately placed with his Aunt and Uncle was in no less shaped by the headmaster's machinations. He knew it would be hard on the boy, knowing Petunias prejudices. Maybe he believed that living in such conditions would make the boy self-reliant, quick witted and resourceful. If he had been placed in a loving home, would he have been able to make the hard decisions? To be able to do what was necessary? Merlin knew, for what was done, was done, she had learned this as a hard lesson. You can't take back the choices you make, once done you either take responsibility and move on, you simply can't second guess yourself.

Then of course there was Snape, he seemed interesting, she liked interesting people, it was hard not to pick apart a life lived and see how cause and effect made ripples in people's lives. She had read his file, (she had read everyone's) the poor boy, placed in a school house not of his choosing, amongst boys who were bullies and sycophants to the upper class, the purebloods. Looking at his grades through the years, he should have been in Ravenclaw, not Slytherin, his half-blood lineage made him a target for those who thought blood status all important. With his outstanding grades and poor life skills, a mentor could have saved the boy years of anguish, if the teachers had done their jobs properly, he may never have made the choices he did. Obviously he was going to gravitate to those who were stronger, and they sought to use his talent for their own ends. A tome repeated through history and all areas of life, of the disenfranchised finding family in the most unlikely and sometimes the worst of places. A mistake made by many to the detriment of more. Dumbledore was exceedingly fortunate that he found someone to turn, to make his spy. Someone who was in so much anguish, so much pain and so little self-worth he would do anything,. Fortunate for Dumbledore, not to his unlucky victim though.

She shook herself from her reverie, noticing how late in the day and how cold it had become. It was time to get ready for a new year. She placed her schedules, programmes and notes on the couch and started to go through them ready for the next day.

oOo


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

The next day dawned bright and clear, Minerva helped assist her through the rowdy ingress of new students and the amazing sorting ceremony. Hogwarts really put on a show, the first-year students being ferried across the lake, the announcements and song of the sorting hat, the applause of the houses as they welcomed new students and finally the feast. Headmistress McGonagall stood up, resplendent in her green velvet gown and pointed crooked hat. A small band of plaid across her shoulder and a gorgeous brooch at her neck, shouted her heritage. She stood waiting for the hall to quieten down and gave a welcoming speech, she then made some pertinent announcements regarding the student's safety and introduced the teachers for the coming year.

"This year we introduce two new teachers, Professor Hooper who will be teaching Muggle studies," Cynthia waved her hand in greeting, "and Professor Saandvik who is our new Defence against the Dark arts teacher" the murmuring grew louder, heads swivelled around to see who the next victim of the curse would be. Even the other teachers stared. They had met her of course during the headmistress's meetings, but as she had been recruited close to the start of school, no one had really spoken to her apart from Cynthia. Some smattered applause and then she introduced the regular professors, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout, Desdemona Prett, she named the teachers one by one until she came to the end of the table.

"And again, our Potions Master, Professor Snape", a murmur around the hall reverberated, Minerva looked around, it was less of an issue this year at least, though there was still an undercurrent of tension.

From her seat, Allegra looked around at the teachers, a diverse assortment, from the charms master and head of Ravenclaw, Filius Flitwick, Professor Binns, who floated in his chair, Pomona Sprout, a cheery lady, who teaches herbology. I must see her tomorrow thought Allegra, who was in mind to brew her own salves and cure-alls. She tried to remember their names, Desdemona Prett, she thought, aahh…. Ancient Runes. Paulette Jontie, Arithmancy, a transfer from Beauxbatons, down the line to Professor Snape. He looked uncomfortable sitting there, like he wished he could just disappear back to the comfort and solitude of his quarters. He kept glancing at Minerva, his dark eyes flicking in her direction to seek contact, it was like he was waiting for permission to get up and leave. He looked at the food in front of him, but not touching it. She caught his eyes, and he quickly dropped his gaze and moved his food around his plate.

Someone was calling her name... she swivelled in her chair and turned toward the speaker,

"Allegra, hi!" it was Cynthia, waving from the other end of the table, "Isn't this amazing!" she looked out toward the students and tried to take in the wonderous scene. The large hall, with its tables groaning with food and students in robes, high above the candles floated in the night appearing sky, the walls lit with bowls of oil, aflame under iron ravens. She smiled, her favourite bird. The arched diamond paned lead light windows sparkled in the reflected light and the sound of the feasting reverberated around the hall in a soothing cacophony. It was all over too soon; the students were ushered out by the prefects to their common rooms and the hall grew quiet once more.

"Well, that's it for another year" Minerva sighed, she stood and picked up the sorting hat. The staff followed her lead and made their way from the long table, chatting to one amicably about the students and noting the new first years and comparing them to siblings if they had them. She noticed the Professor Snape had quickly exited the hall without any interaction with his colleagues. Minerva caught her gaze and said

"Don't expect anything else my dear, he is I am afraid a lost cause, we can only support him until he decides on the direction he chooses to take. Would you like to take tea in my office, we can share those delicious chocolates you gave me before you retire?" When they had made their way to her living quarters, she pulled out a bottle with a honey coloured liquid, at a raised eyebrow she replied in a roguish voice,

"You didn't really expect tea, now did you?"

She arose early the next morning and looked at the gown for the lessons today. she had chosen a conservative outfit, a plain black dress, with collar to chin, and an outer set of dark grey robes lined inside with an intense purple, and a silver clasp in the shape of a crow. Her black button up boots peeked out from the hem of her dress. Checking the mirror, her hair, usually a mass of curls was tied severely at the back in a bun, though tendrils poked out framing her small oval face. Barely 5' tall she was petite, with hazel eyes and a small rosebud mouth, pale skin and a pert nose. She placed her regulation pointy hat on and feeling a little self-conscious stepped through her door.

She walked into her first class, a group of year 5 students, and waited for the class to quieten down. Merlin, she thought, what in Hades am I doing, she looked at the eager young faces before her and quailed inside. I would rather face a Basilisk on a rampage, than a bunch of hormonal 16year old's. She turned, waved her wand at a piece of chalk and started writing her name on the board. S.A.A.N.D.V.I.K she waved the chalk down, turned around and faced the class.

"Questions"

"Yes miss", said one girl, "that's a foreign name, isn't it?" she looked at her sheet. Minnie Turbig. Hufflepuff...

"Yes, I am originally from Norway, but have travelled extensively over the last few years,

"Yes" she pointed to a boy on Minnies left,

"What school did you attend?", Peter Devon…. Ravenclaw.

"I went to Durmstrang for a few years but was transferred to Uagadou and then to Castelbruxo for my final years." a buzz went up, it was almost unheard of for someone to move around quite so much. She saw the puzzled looks on their faces and before it was asked, she replied. "my teachers believed I should get a good all-round education. Many of these schools specialise in one or two areas, Uagadou in becoming an Animagus and Castelbruxo for herbology and Magi zoology." The next hand that shot up was from a weedy looking student. Meriwether, Slytherin.

"What's your blood status" She narrowed her eyes, amazed that this was still an issue after recent events. She looked him coolly in the eyes and replied coldly.

"I have no idea, and nor do I care. I am an orphan, found abandoned as a babe, by my parents. As for blood status mister Meriwether, we are all humans, Muggles and Wizards both, born through chance to families without choice or reason. Born with a talent or not, we strive to become the best of what we are." She turned, angry that such an irrelevant and bigoted question was asked.

"Right, open your book on Advanced Hexes for Dummies, Chapter one and read through to page fifteen."


	3. Chapter 3

**My apologies, the unedited waiting to be corrected version was posted, so I have fixed it, (my inexperience showing here)**

Ch 3

The next few weeks were a blur, setting lessons, practical and theoretical, classes for first years to seventh years, it was all a bit of a whirl, and simply negotiating the castle was a job in itself. When it was her turn to patrol, she wandered the corridors with a map, learning the many twists and turns of the old castle. She marvelled that there seemed no residual damage, expecting to see some small relic of the battle fought only 2 years ago. She enjoyed giving her classes for the most part, teaching spells and wards to deflect hexes and jinxes. Listing the dangerous creatures of the enchanted and forbidden forest without prejudice. Werewolves, Blast ended Skrewts, Dragons, all deserving of a place in the wizarding world. The days passed, but a small problem came to a head.

"Minerva, I don't think I am getting respect from the older students" she had stopped her in the hall a few days later, her frustration obvious. "Especially the boys, they misbehave and when I give detention, they act as if I have rewarded them", her evening were taken up with at least 2 to 3 boys per evening, getting them to clean the walls, or writing extra scrolls whilst supervising them simply did not work. She had attempted to resolve the issue however nothing she did made a difference. It was now time to seek outside advice. So, it came to be when she saw the headmistress stride down the hall after a particularly vexatious issue, she made up her mind to deal with it. After explaining the problem, the headmistress smiled,

"Come with me, I think I have an answer to your problem" she said with a twinkle in her eye, "Something Severus has helped me with before." she walked down the corridor, coming upon the Potions classroom. Professor Snape was alone, checking through his students' lessons. The only sound was the quill scratching on the parchment.

"Excuse me Severus, may we have a word" he looked up slowly, a dark look on his face, irritation obvious.

"Do I have a choice? I really am quite busy Minerva"

"Tsk Severus" she chided, "We have a small problem with some of our older boys", He looked right at her, eyes boring into hers with relish.

"We? so our Auror can't handle a sixteen year old? my my, I can't see how you would be effective against an adult now….." he trailed off accusingly. Allegra blushed, she had been thinking the same thing and had been reluctant to seek help. Professor Snape leaned back in his chair, looked at the Auror up and down.

"So, how can I be of help" he drawled, "I live to serve" he finished sarcastically.

"I will leave it for you to work out with Allegra I have an appointment with Mr Filtch, he said Mrs Norris was hexed, I believe you may be able to assist" she replied and swept from the room. Allegra watched her leave, this was really embarrassing. She stayed where she was, reluctant to go any further.

"Well, come in, stop hovering, people will think I am rude" he motioned to a chair in front of the desk. This was the first time she had actually had an opportunity to speak to him, he usually finished his meal quickly and spent most of his time in his rooms or class. She sat and took in his appearance properly. She had seen the photos in his file, they didn't do him justice. A strong face, framed by black shoulder length hair, slight waves falling from a part in the centre, intelligent penetrating eyes with a magnificent nose, pale skin that seemed like it never saw the sun. His buttoned-up frock coat reminiscent of a Regency gentleman, black cravat and white undershirt, his professorial cloak draped his large shoulders. She started to explain the situation,

"I have never taught before, discipline of others here is very different from what I usually dish out…I can't exactly use a binding curse or a bludgeon to the head, however much one wishes to." she thought she saw a smile lift at the corner of his mouth, He looked her up and down again, taking in every detail of her appearance. His mouth askew, one finger resting on his jawline, seeming to measure his words carefully.

"Detention is supposed to be punishment," He drawled "Sitting in a room with an attractive teacher to a young man is simply not a deterrent, it's what he wants, your undivided attention" he leaned forward and said conspiratorial, "you know what they say about pretty ladies," she looked confused, then it hit her like a brick, the sly glances up in her direction, the notes she found she had assumed for the younger female classmates, the way one boy would push another into her path, giggling at the resultant embarrassment to the young man. She blushed a little but held his gaze.

"So, your advice then Professor apart from a bag over my head? "she could be just as snarky as him.

"Well, you could try a little corporal punishment, a stout book should do, I have found them particularly satisfying, though in your case, that might fan the flames of their ardour." He looked at her quizzically for a few moments, "I tell you what, next time you have a problem, let them know their detention will be with me, you will quickly see a rapid decrease of problems, I assure you." She looked up, surprised at his generosity,

"I couldn't do that, they take up much of my free time and I couldn't burden you with that."

He snorted, "Believe me my dear, the first detention will be the last, no one, I repeat no one would be that foolish, and besides, they are evil little shits, watch me crush them."

The next day, two of her students deliberately jinxed each other, Hilly Kristal's hair had turned a slime green colour, and Phil Allen's nose shrank to half its size, whilst the rest of the class looked on and laughed, she said,

"Kristal, Allen, Detention, 5 o'clock today," she noted their smiles, but she went on, "Report to Professor Snape's office promptly, he will be expecting you." She nearly laughed out loud at the looks on their faces, the colour rapidly draining from them. the other students gasped, giggled and even some applause,

"But, miss," they cried in unison, she cut them off, and sternly repeated,

"Professor Snape, 5 on the dot, now back to your lessons" the response was immediate, all eyes down, and all nary a word for the rest of the lesson.

After that it seemed to work, no more hi jinx, no more tomfoolery, and her older students became easier to deal with. It seemed the threat of punishment from Snape was all it needed. Even the first years seemed to understand. At the end of the week she headed to professor Snape's office and leaned into the doorframe. He was again at his desk, and hearing her footsteps looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Thank you, Professor, you were right, your reputation is it seems, well des…" he snorted derisively breaking in,

"Of course," he said, "I make sure that I am unpleasant as possible to remove any doubt of my intentions, it has worked for me for almost twenty years and has served me well." He snarled and went back to the work in front of him. Well she thought, at least he's upfront about it. She hesitated, but then moved forward placing a bottle on his desk.

"I understand it's your favourite" he looked at the Firewhisky that she had placed there. He seemed hesitant and she said softly, "I do appreciate your help" he checked the label. Hmm.. 25yrs, he looked up at her as he moved it closer to him.

"I hope you do not expect to share it with me," he intoned lazily, his deep baritone lingering, "I am not exactly well known for my hospitality." He turned from her, she endeavoured to speak again but he cut her off, "Was there anything else." He stared back at her, it was obvious he wished to be left alone, so she turned and walked away, only looking back at him after she had left his office.

oOo


	4. Chapter 4

Pomona was away for a few days and had offered Allegra her workbenches to make her own products, she had found the violet essence from last spring's gathering. The heady scent of the flowers was lovely, her favourite, she also found dried flowers, ready to be sprinkled into her bath.

Putting those aside, she pulled from the shelves the base for the salves and started organising her ingredients. She heard the door open and looked around. Professor Snape stood there with his hand on the doorknob, he looked around,

"Professor" she smiled, the man looked uncomfortable.

"Is Pomona here" he looked around, as if she was behind a trestle or digging up the current mandrake crop.

"Ah, no," said Allegra lightly, "She is away for the weekend visiting her daughter, past due I heard." She continued with her organising.

"She said she had left some sopophourus beans here for me," he lingered at the door, unwilling to expand, he almost looked as if he wanted to flee.

She looked around, "Ah," she cried, "there they are, next to the moondew seeds" she looked at the date on the jar, "They are a little dark, were you wanting fresh ones, I think she has some of those as well..." she looked expectantly at him.

He walked in to check them, "These will be fine... thank you." He hesitated

"I was wondering if there was any foxglove and maybe some flitterby moth powder?" he had finally come closer to her, to take the jar, Heavens, Allegra thought, you would think I'm an inferi by his reaction, she thought smirking.

"Most of her dried insects are here," she said indication the section above her,

They both looked at the shelves above, "Here" She held up a jar of whole dried moths,

He took them, intending to grind them in his office. she grabbed the mortar and pestle and pushed it toward him. Seeing his hesitation, she quickly smiled,

"I don't bite" he still looked uncomfortable but pulled a stool up, he groaned inwardly, expecting to have to indulge in small talk. Why didn't I just leave, he thought, but he emptied the silvery moths into the mortar and started grinding. She turned away and started gathering more ingredients for her salve, some comfrey, chamomile, a little st john's wort. The worked together in companionable silence. Severus took the opportunity to prepare some more ingredients for next week's lesson, he appreciated the quiet, even Pomona could be a little overly chatty for his liking sometimes.

"Severus," he looked up "would you mind grabbing the jar directly above you?", he looked up wondering why she didn't just levitate it down... he leaned up and passed it to her. As she took the jar, their fingers brushed against each other. He looked down quickly and she was sure she saw a little colour in his cheeks. They both returned to their respective jobs in silence.

He saw her scraping the mixture into several small jars, tighten the lids and put them aside. She pulled another larger container toward her and started mixing some of the violet essence into it. He looked up, she saw his glance and said,

"Just a nice hand-cream, they can get a little chapped in winter in this cold castle". She mentioned. He nodded in agreement, and she started packing the jars into her basket, "Here" she said, and pushed a container toward him with a smile and left.

He looked at her retreating back, went back to his ministrations. It didn't take much longer and when done, he packed his tinctures and powders. He stood to leave, it had been a better encounter than expected, she hadn't looked at him with pity or fear, as many others did these days, she seemed pleasant enough, he was glad he had been able to help her out previously. He looked at the lotion on the table and hesitating a little picked it up.

Cynthia was chattering away, they were both leaving the headmistress's office.

"Hogsmead, yes! Our first school visit, I am so excited to be taking the students there," she sounded like a teenager on her first date. Allegra looked at her, curious as to the reason behind the excitement. Cynthia seemed to understand her expression. "As a child" she explained, "my parents wouldn't allow me to go there with the other students, for some reason, they thought it would be a detriment to my studies" she snorted, "not that it changed anything, I could never apply myself to anything, I think that's why Muggles appeal to me. They live in the world without magic, sometimes I think they surpass us with their of their technology."

Allegra couldn't help but to agree, their telephones, computers, the TV and other wonderful devices were almost like magic, her years as an Auror sometimes required her to live as a muggle, blending into the world of the non-magical and she was able to see how they coped remarkably without the ability to cast spells and such. One of her biggest regrets was losing the ability to bring her Muggle laptop and play her music in her room. Sure, she could order a Phonograph to play her Beethoven, but it wasn't the same, but they didn't match the fidelity. She was sure she could magic something, but it seemed to be too much trouble. Apparating to London occasionally to attend the opera, or a concert she had desired to go to was the best option, however going on her own was becoming increasingly depressing. Cynthia was chatting away, and the subject changed to the Halloween celebrations. Cynthia was becoming more animated,

"A band, with dancing and punch and evening wear. I know we are chaperoning, but what fun, hey!" she smiled, her laughter and excitement were infectious, they walked along nodding to passing students who were rushing from lunch to classes. "what are you going to wear?" The younger woman asked, and went on, "I picked up this really cute dress, it's charmed to sparkle when I swirl," she went on "It's a pity there is so few men to dance with though, I hope Professor Blatt comes as well" Allegra smiled at the younger woman, almost starting to anticipate the night out. She hadn't even thought about something to wear, she didn't own much, having to move from place to place, sometimes leaving at a moment's notice.

She noticed professor Snape walking toward them, he tried to avoid the chattering girl, but she saw him and couldn't help herself,

"Professor Snape, looking forward to the Halloween ball?" the look he gave her would have withered a Venomous Tentacula on the spot, but in her eagerness for a night out, she continued, " I think you would look marvellous in an evening suit, wouldn't he Allegra.." the words hung there, she looked at them forgetting her initial fear of him.

"Miss Hooper" the removal of her official title was a slight, "Miss Hooper" he continued in an intimidating tone, "It's hardly a ball, and I have absolutely no intention of attending this ridiculous event, my time is far too precious to waste on watching teenagers writhe away to some appalling caterwauling in which they call music today, good day", he sidestepped around them and strode off.

"What a grump" she laughed, "to think I was scared of him! See you later, I will be late for my class if I don't hurry!" she moved away, turning the corner to her corridor. Allegra walked on, she had a free period which she usually used to review her work, but the young girl's infectious mood had caught hold. Would she go she pondered? Would Minerva insist she attend? She tended to agree with the lanky professor. She wasn't looking forward to listening to the scheduled band. What was the name? The Screaming Axolotls? Something like that..

Later that evening in her room, she wondered again about the ball, a new event on the Hogwarts calendar. It would be nice to get dressed up, break from the conservative mould she had set for herself, to let her hair down feel a little elegant. She had so little opportunity lately, hopefully the music wouldn't be as bad as it sounded. Drifting off to sleep, the image of a certain potions master came unbidden to her thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

The great hall was filled to bursting with the feast, Pumpkin pies, butterbeer, cakes and sweets, cinnamon rolls with sticky icing spiders on them, the difference to regular rolls were that these icing spiders moved over the cakes. The usual lit Jack-o-lanterns suspended in the air with the thundering clouds above them. The children were laughing and shouting to their friends, enjoying the sugar rush.

Allegra looked on. It was quite impressive really, they hadn't celebrated Halloween at any of the schools she had attended, being particular to England and America in this regard. The resident ghosts moved silently through the halls, in particularly, the Fat Friar looking down on the tables with a moan… "food… how I miss a good meal" he was saying to one of the younger students. He mournfully moved away, casting a sad look over the tables. When the feasting was over, Minerva stood up and tapped on a glass,  
"Quiet, quiet please, calm down everyone, can the fourth years take the younger students to their common rooms please, fifth six and seventh year make your way to the ballroom for our Premiere Halloween Ball" there came the scraping of benches, the giggling of the younger students as they filed out of the room. The older students quickly moved away, eager to get ready fort he ball.

Allegra moved toward the sound of the thumping, even though a silencing charm had been cast to isolate it from the rest of the castle, the reverberations were pounding through the old stone work. She could see the flashing lights and sparks emanating from the hallway, young men and women dressed in party gear were heading in a steady stream towards it. She herself as staff was dressed quite conservatively in a black slightly off the shoulder tube style dress with a little detail around the neckline. the only concession to the party was a slight shimmer to the black fabric, and a pair of red heels peeking out of the hemline. She had almost arrived when Cynthia caught up with her. She looked amazing in a knee length silver party dress. it was lovely, truly, with sparkles on the bodice and a slight gathering at the waist with more diamantes flowing around the hem, the younger girl twirled in front of her, showing the sparks flying and laughing, "Look Allegra, isn't it gorgeous." A matching pair of heels finished off the outfit, with some sparkly jewellery to compliment it. Allegra felt quite dowdy at that moment,

Ah, to be young again she sighed, but then she had never gone through that stage. One of the reasons that Allegra had attended so many schools was that early on in her life she had been found to be a prodigy, excelling in magic, even at an early age able to control it without effort, learning spells, and becoming more advanced before her 11 years than many of her teachers. The European version of Britain's Wizengamot had decided to put this to good use, sending her to the most exclusive schools around the world, and at 16, she had been put to use as a fully-fledged Auror and spy, with no parents, and having been cared for by foster parents who were actually part of the system, no one had stopped them. She was fine with it for the most part, she had enjoyed her life, the excitement, the danger, the reward of putting an evil witch or wizard away in Azkaban, or Preztor, the South American wizard prison. She had an innate sense of right and wrong, having read extensively and voraciously as a child and had imbibed many of the ideals of stories, the weak being protected against the strong. The Robin hood stories of the Wizarding world, the fables, legends and lessons. She had been employed by all Wizarding councils to rid the world of to be simply put, bad people.

They walked in together, Cynthia moved toward the stage and she and took up her station near the drinks table, to ensure that the drinks weren't spiked with spells or potions, or extra alcohol added to the punch. She wouldn't put it past teenagers, self-control, right and wrong were still a vague concept with many of them. She looked over to the stage. It was brightly lit with an unknown W-Rock Band, a pre-show to the Axolotls, who were about to come on, the coloured lights floating in the air, streamers and sparkles going off around them, it was going to be one head thumper of a night. She manned the table and her gaze slowly drifted around the room. Filius was late, it was not usually like him.

W.T.F,

she stood there stunned, her eyes widened to owl status, no freaking way. She simply could not believe it, Severus Snape had just walked through the door, avoiding the mass of teens by moving around the walls, he came up behind her and stopped. He didn't even try to hide the distaste on his face as he looked out to the crowd. He was wearing his usual robes, with no concession at all for the ball, not that she had expected anything else. No one had ever seen him dressed in anything other than his school attire. She stood there, contemplating what to say, her mind was reeling, he could not be here without have being forced by the Headmistress. She had been looking up at him to gauge his thoughts however his usual mask of ice quickly settled over his features.

The band came on, and the crowd erupted with a roar, they were dressed in the most outlandish outfits, trousers that shone in neon patterns, shirts that pulsed with the beat, sparks that flew from their instruments. Yes, she truly was old… she simply didn't like it. She could feel him behind her, his warmth radiated from him, though she wasn't sure if that was her or him. She wasn't quite sure why his presence was affecting her so much, she was in no way looking for any kind of relationship. Especially one with a closed-up misanthrope. The drinks table was busy, the self-filling bowls of punch and the now empty bottles of Butterbeer were scattered throughout the table. She watched, casting some spells to check if all was in order. She was pretty sure the presence of the Potions master discouraged any attempt to sabotage their efforts. They had been asked to do 2 hour shifts, herself, Cynthia Filius and Desdemona the first two hours, with a changeover at the end. Jontie was to man the table after her with Obadiah, and Pomona and Montmercy relieving the rest, though she was pretty sure Cynthia would be here until the end.

The band finished their set and the first intermission was here.. ah.. the quiet.. even though there was some fill in music, it wasn't the wailing of the set before. Allegra turned around, seriously she just had to ask, she put a hand on his arm to gain his attention and he bent down to hear her. "What are you doing here Professor?" he looked at her, his dark hair falling onto his face, it was silky in the lights with blue and red shining off the locks,

"I was forced into it, you don't really think it was my choice, do you?" she almost laughed, he sounded so plaintive it was almost a teenage whine. His voice was nasal and dripped with malice. "Flitwick was supposed to be here with you, however he was called away for a few hours and Minerva insisted I attend" the cadence of his voice stressed the word 'insisted' in a way that she knew from experience, brooked no argument, from anyone.

"Well" she replied, "I won't be sorry to finish here as well, its definitely not my thing." He looked at her again, and straightened up, glaring across the crowds again. The band reappeared in a flash of smoke and explosions and it was on again.

Severus stood there, not believing he had been forced into something he loathed, the music was simply appalling, he could hear no melody, no real tune, just this incessant wailing and inharmonious beat. The lights were irritating, sweeping across the room in a pattern guaranteed to give someone a seizure, the sparks flying across the room from wands waving, the almost palpable teenage hormones. It was all just too much. He stood behind Allegra, towering a full head above. He could put his chin on the top of her head without any effort at all if he wanted. He looked down, she had not pulled it back tonight, just let it loose in a mass of curls around her shoulders it was long, coming down to her shoulder blades. The black dress was fitting, and he quickly glanced down, she didn't have many curves, she was quite slender, and to be critical, not much up top. No jewellery but for a pair of what he assumed were diamond studs in her ears, no rings, at all… he chided himself, why would he care if she was married, or engaged. He noticed the red shoes peeking out and he allowed himself a quick smile. Cheeky he thought, a touch of the unexpected. He could smell her perfume, a light hint of violets, not much more, and a lightly made up face. It was his preference for a woman to be more natural, he wasn't a big fan on the extended lashes, the bright red lips, the perfect heavy eyebrows. People have the right to choose their own look, but he preferred the natural style.

As he looked at her his heart started to beat a little faster, and immediately felt himself take automatic control, it was no good to think these thoughts. You fool, he said to himself again, why would anyone be interested in and ugly man like you. He thought himself too tall for his own good, his nose, far too large, black eyes. He had changed as a teenager, finally getting his personal habits under control, realising the potions brewing caused his hair to look like he hadn't washed it in a month. He was incredibly particular about his appearance now, making sure everything he owned was clean and his surroundings were immaculate. Not that it mattered, after Lily, no one had ever shown any interest in him. Even after he had joined the Death eaters, and Voldemort had shown him favour, the girls kept away, afraid of the thing that had made him the Dark Lords favourite. Lost in his reverie he almost missed Montmercy come through the door, dressed in a sharp deep green tux, the man was getting appreciative looks from the older girls. Snape sneered, he thought so highly of himself, another Lockhart clone. He lightly placed a hand on his colleagues' shoulder to indicate the changeover.

"Are you staying to enjoy the dulcet tones of the band?" he leaned down, his dark hair falling over his features. She could smell the residue of the herbs and ingredients he had been using that day, he had obviously come from his office before this. She could smell the peculiar aroma of Fanged Geranium and Sage. "Or the company" he looked over in the directions of Blatt.

"Not one more minute" She sounded relieved, and when he walked over to her, she made her way out with Severus, with the excuse of the noise to beat a hasty retreat.

They escaped down the long corridor, the music lights and teens retreating behind them. They walked together in silence along the stone rampart. It was a chilly night, the mountains in the distance hazy with mist, the full moon partially hidden by clouds, and the lake glittering with a thousand sparkles off the moonlight. They could hear the wolves in the distance, the muted sounds that carry on the night breezes. It was a comfortable silence after the noise, the only sound was the clicking of heels and soles on the hard floor. Arms occasionally brushing one another in the narrow corridor.

"Well" he drawled, "that's over...thank Merlin, I think I have gone deaf, though that may actually have been an advantage" she laughed, her voice echoing down the corridor. She concurred, and they walked into the main hallway, lined with portraits either side.,

"Severus" she said unexpectedly, would you like a drink to finish the night off? I have an exceptional whisky if you would like" she wasn't sure why she had offered, it simply sounded right. He stopped, unsure of whether he had heard correctly, when she looked back at him, he frowned, the relaxed face tightening again, his arms stiffened by his sides.

"I don't need company and I don't need you to pretend to be nice." he stalked off, leaving Allegra in the hallway a little stunned.

Goodness the man was uptight. 


	6. Chapter 6

The lessons continued and in early November she felt some of her students were ready for the next step. She was discussing her idea with the other teachers and the consensus was generally positive.

"A duelling club eh?" Obadiah Slope the astronomy teacher looked at her with approval, "We do need our young ones able to protect themselves" he grunted, "And it might give them an outlet for that youthful energy the possess"

"Yes" broke in Paulette in her accented English, "We always have a duelling club at Beauxbatons it is so exciting to watch" she proclaimed breathlessly. Allegra understood Gilderoy Lockhart had started a club, however the demise of the teacher later that year had put an end to any further ideas of one. Filius took her aside, she leaned down at him and he said quietly,

"You know, Professor Snape is an excellent Duellist, you may want to speak to him regarding an opposite… "

"I was hoping you would actually help Filius" she replied, looking at him squarely, but he backed away a little

"No, my dear" he replied, straightening his waistcoat. "My desire to fight even in a minor capacity is gone" he looked at her sadly, "I will never lift my wand against another again." He slowly headed off to the tea and cakes, his sadness at the death and destruction from previous events palpable in the distance between them. She thought about it for a while then made a decision.

"Yes" the word was lengthened into a drawl, the sonorous baritone reverberating in the empty classroom. He was standing in front of his potion bottles, checking ingredients, she sighed and walked in.

Severus watched her walk through the door to his classroom, the dungeon cold around them. She looked at him thoughtfully wondering the best way to go about this, her first thought was that he would say no outright, so it required a little tact.

"I am starting a duelling club" she began softly, bracing herself for his answer, and as expected,

"No" the answer was clipped and to the point, it brooked no further dissent.

"But you"

He turned to face her, robes swirling around his feet "are you deaf?" he snarled "What makes you think I would be interested in your ridiculous club" Hmm she thought, plan B..

"Well the fact you yourself are a brilliant duellist, or so I have been told" she said sweetly, not rising to his snark.

"Find someone else" he snapped.

"Fair enough" she sighed as she left "Filius said he wanted a chance to try his hand at the best" she was sure he wasn't aware of Flitwick's current feelings on the matter.

He rounded on her, "Don't think you can appeal to my vanity woman... and do not think that you are even close to the best."

She swept out, leaving his words to echo behind her, a small smile ghosting on her lips.

Severus stood there, breathing heavily. The gall of the woman, a duelling club... who did she think he was? Someone so easily manipulated? The best... ha... he stalked the room... unaware of doing so. She thinks she is the best? Just trying to get a rise from me… Hah... trying to get him to put on a show. He threw himself into his chair, pulled his parchments and quill to him and started to write. An hour later he pushed them away unable to concentrate any further and stalked from the room.

A week later in the large weapons room the students gathered. The high vaulted ceilings, the leadlight windows allowing the weakening sunshine to enter, the braziers alight glinting off the weapons in the corners. Allegra stepped onto the raised dais, watched them gather around and started talking.

"Think about the rules you have been taught, to bow, the stance you take and the spells desired. Always think about your opponent, what you expect and have a plan to achieve. This is to disarm only; any infractions of this rule will be an instant loss and removal from the class. We now require some volunteers." She looked around expectantly, there were a mixture of students, eager faces looking up at her.

"DeWitt….you…..Parsons… you" the two students climbed the steps and faced each other.  
"Wands up" she gestured, they both placed their wands in an upright stance, staring into each other's face. She could see the apprehension there, "bow" she called and stepped away, they both bowed and moved to one end of the dais, she was behind Parsons, a 5th yr. girl, who was showing skill in her defence spells. DeWitt on the other hand was more bravado than skill. Since the beginning of the year he had been eager to show off to her, however his academic abilities were sorely lacking.

"Expelliramus" he cried

"Impedimenta" she called, both at once, extending their arms at their opponent, in this case, DeWitt was successful, knocking Parsons back with white hot sparks as her spell whilst a good one, was not as fast as his ... she got up with a wry smile on her face... DeWitt looked stunned, she was usually better than he...

"Again" Allegra called and they both took up their stances once more.

As the lesson wound up, she noticed a dark figure in the doorway...

"Professor Snape" she called "Come in", he reluctantly came in, unwilling to slink out in front of students. She wasn't sure how long he had been there, so she asked, "How do you think they went?" He looked at her a moment, and replied, he just couldn't help himself.

"Some of them show talent, most on the other hand would be worm fodder before a real death Eater" His gaze swept around the room, trying to intimidate the class. Before she had stopped to think she replied,

"So, show us how it is done then" she retorted, He stared at her, eager eyes were upon him, some of the Slytherin students started to murmur eagerly, "Yes professor do it, show them", he looked around, he couldn't believe he had fallen for it. He was ramrod straight, eyes glittering, teeth clenched.

"Very well then." He swiftly climbed the few steps and waited.

The formalities over Allegra stood at the end of the dais and held her wand, waiting for the tell-tale sign of a cast spell.

"Stupefy", the spell rang out sharply in the silence, she just had time to flick the spell away with a shield, she lunged forward, and sparks crashed onto her shields.

"Expelliramus" a blue flash shot from her wand, which he was also able to disarm easily… ok she thought,

"Impedimenta" came the next... and a response of "Petrificus Totalis" these were batted away like flies on a hot summer's day. Sparks shooting from their wands at each spell, the hexes grew thick and fast as they reached into their knowledge of duelling spells, the students were spellbound, watching the riposte. Soon she realised most of the spells were now silent as they were staring at each other, eyes locked together, moving cautiously around like caged animals, their wands erupting with coloured lights, concentration levels for both at a maximum. She lunged forward trying to press the advantage but the blasting curse she had thrown his way dissolved before it had reached him, she heard him grunt, so it hadn't all dissipated. She could see him visibly clench his jaw and his arm was thrown out with another unknown spell, they circled each other, sweat starting to form on her brow, both so focused at the task at hand that neither of them noticed the headmistress walk in.  
She clapped her hands, the sound loud in the rapt silence... "Enough" her shrill voice cut through with the sound of an axe on concrete, heads swivelled around and in that split second, Allegra lost concentration as she looked at the older woman. She was suddenly thrown backward with a hex squarely to her chest… "Ugh..." she cried, and she hit the floor, heads snapped back to her and everyone looked upon them in panic. Commotion erupted... Professor Snape looked stunned, not having expected the spell to have made contact, he was rooted to the spot, Minerva ran over and yelled at one of the students,

"Run" she said" Go and get Madam Pomfrey, Quickly"

Allegra couldn't move, she could barely breathe... their spells had progressed more and more in ferocity as the duel wore on, Severus finally moved, both leaned over her. She opened her eyes, groaned and closed her eyes again and passed out.

When she awoke, her chest felt she had been hit by a branch from the whomping willow, she looked around and as expected was in the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey looked at her with a stern expression,

"That was a disgraceful display, you were supposed to be showing the finer points of duelling, not all out combat, how are we supposed to keep our students in line if our teachers cannot exercise some control." All out combat? she sighed, hardly. She had taken worse hits than this, and as if Poppy had read her mind, she continued, "You aurors may think you are tough, but it takes a toll on the body, all these dark spells interfere with your magic in the long run" she looked down at her. "I will let Minerva know you are awake,"

She struggled to sit up, Poppy walked out, and in a short while Minerva was by her bedside again. The woman clucked like an old hen. "When I agreed to a duelling club, it was to teach the students, not to show off," her lips thinned.

"Mm" she replied quietly, the pain reduced to a dull throb, "It did backfire a bit, the man is good"

Minerva looked at her, "That boy came to us as a child knowing more hexes and jinxes than any one should at his age. his mother allowed him to read her schoolbooks before he came to us. Mind you being bullied as it allowed him to hone his skills further."

Allegra looked at her, "He must have been a handful." She stopped as she saw the look on her face. "Is he ok?" she asked. Minerva looked surprised, "Poppy said he was worried he had caused serious damage, and as you can see, I am fine,"

She tutted at this but replied. "As soon as Poppy let me know you were awake, he took off, I assume to his quarters."

Severus was almost running, he had heard Madam Pomfrey let Minerva know that Allegra was awake and talking coherently. He hadn't realised he had been holding his breath until he'd made it to the heavy wooden door to his rooms. He threw it open and when closed, leaned his back against the dark wood. Suddenly, his legs gave way and he slid down onto the cold stone, his robes billowing around him almost as a sigh. He hadn't meant to escalate the duel it just evolved naturally into a real contest. Of course, they both could have come up with final spell to end it, but it had become a real contest within the limits of the rules. He placed his forehead to his knees and sat there for what seemed like hours.

She had the next day off, spending it in the infirmary and leaving only when the apprentice medi-witch cleared her of any lingering magic that remained of the spell. She was given a salve for her bruising and she walked gingerly to her quarters, having settled on her comfy sofa with a book and a cup of tea, she entertained a few visitors that afternoon as the other teachers' classes allowed it. Thank goodness it was Friday, she would have the weekend to recover. No visit to Hogsmead for her.

It was almost nine when a knock on her door woke her from a light doze, "Come in" she called, she mentally unlocked the door to allow entry and was surprised when she saw who it was.  
"Severus, come in" He took in her messy hair, her book that had fallen to the floor and said quickly,

"My apologies, another time perhaps, when you are less tired" he turned to leave when she called,

"You don't get out of it that easy" he looked at her with apprehension until he saw the smile on her face, he relaxed somewhat which in his place was only be a degree or two. She motioned to the straight-backed armchair in which he quickly sat, stiff as a board, hands, palm down on his knees, clearly uncomfortable.

"Severus," he looked up, "Would you mind? That armoire, left hand side cupboard, and two glasses" he stood up, walked over to the cupboard and opened the door, seeing inside a bottle of Whisky and several solid crystal glass. He looked at her and she nodded, he took them out and placed them on the small table in front of them both. He picked up the bottle to turn the lid and read the label.

"Hmm" he intoned, "I don't know this one, is it goblin made, Ogden's is the usual one " she saw his confusion.

"No, you wouldn't recognise it, its muggle made, one of my favourites" she gestured for him to pour, and the smoky peaty aroma was unmistakeable. A small jug of water appeared, "Would you mind, just a dash"

He handed over the glass, the whisky inside was golden, the cut glass sparkling in the light. She took in the aroma, seeing him lean toward his glass and doing the same.

"Interesting" he said as he took a sip. The warm liquid made its way over her tongue as she also saw his face relax into something like pleasure. His eyelids half closed the glass, still to his lips. He sat back into a more relaxed posture, placing one ankle over his knee. "That is a delight" he murmured again, sipping slowly from the glass. They both sat back, enjoying the quiet moment, with the sound of the low fire, crackling over the coals.

She broke the silence, "Well that was fun, don't you think?" referring to the duel. He raised an eyebrow and looked if he was about to deny that when he relaxed and replied.

"Yes, it was actually" he had been concerned for the last 24 hours that people would brand him with the blood lust of the Death Eater trope, but Minerva had been quick to re assure him and all around that it had been her decision to bring him into it, and whilst they had battled hard, the final outcome was not in any way his fault.  
"Mind you" he said, it was a good thing Minerva came in when she did" Allegra stared at him in amazement, he replied quickly "Apart from what happened of course" again, a stare, "Well" he said loftily, "You were slowing down"

She almost laughed out loud and sat up a bit further on the sofa, "You really think you were winning? Seriously?" she couldn't believe it, the arrogance of the man.

"I was not slowing down, I was considering my options" He snorted into his glass, took a sip and then refilled it. She passed hers over for the same and when he leaned over to give it to her looked her in the eye and said,

"I certainly wouldn't have let myself get distracted" She stared back and knew he had a point, she certainly wouldn't have let that happen a few years ago.

"I remembered we were in a classroom, not a battlefield" she saw him wince, and went on quickly, "We will call it a draw" he raised an eyebrow but did not comment further. Back on safe ground the banter continued, until he saw her supress a yawn. He stood up, looking at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"I think it is time to retire my dear, thank you for the whisky, you must let me know when you replenish your stock, I would order one for myself," with that, he gave a slight bow and left.

He walked slowly down the quiet hallway, lost in thought, it had been a pleasant evening, the conversation, the spirits. Before the final years with Voldemort, he would enjoy a small drop with Dumbledore occasionally, one of the few people he would socialise with. He wouldn't admit to it, but he missed the old fool. He thought after the war he would be seen as well, maybe not a hero, but had not expected the hatred. He felt sure that people would understand his years of service to the old man would be seen for what it was, a loyal soldier, following orders, but for some reason, he was a target, a focus for the pent-up fear and distrust for the last 5 years. He found himself a scapegoat, whilst of course, St Potter could do no wrong. It had been so freeing to find someone who was not tainted with the perceptions of his previous life.


End file.
